Being the Dukes
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: When a couple of over excited fans switch places with the Dukes....only madness can occur!


**Hi everybody! Look this is my first Dukes of Hazzard fanfic so pleeease be gentle! This first chapter ia a little shakey but I swear it gets alot better! Wel w/o any further ado...the story...**

"Sugar we going down swingin'!" Jean gripped the wheel as she sang along to the ipod Blair had plugged into the song player she had.

Blair sighed as she lounged in the side passenger as she looked at her friend.

"Could ya shut up for a minute please?" she said pulling her glasses up her nose and leaning against the door.

"Can we please change the song?" asked Autumn from the back seat.

The three friends were all very different and for some weird reason on a road trip. They were all on the way to pick up Jean's sister Becca from her friend's house. Jean who was the driver and in the highest grade out of all of them was a hard core rocker with short blonde brown hair and teal eyes. She was very tall but not as tall as her younger sister. Blair on the other hand was only in a grade below Jean...10th grade. She was short and had startling dyed red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of always dirty black glasses with the look on her face that said she had a joke that she wanted to say. Then there was Autumn. That was the youngest of the bunch and was two grades behind Blair. Her hair was long and a blonde color. It resembled hippie hair and she had vibrant brown eyes that were always brimming with a song to sing. She was on the short side but nobody really thought much about that. It was just this group of friends riding down a road in the middle of the day. But who knew that this normal everyday trip would turn into something extraordinary.

"Yeeeeeeehawwwwww!"

Bo gripped the steering wheel as he swerved down a new road. Luke laughed as his cousin grinned at him happily.

"I gotta hand it ta ya cuz!" he said cockily. "You're a dang good driver...and fast to boot!"

Daisy popped her head up from the back seat.

"If you nincompoops don't drive slower we're gonna spill all Uncle Jessie's moonshine!" she snapped then laughed. "Course it ain't gonna make no difference. It seems nobody's home today...weird ain't it?"

There was silence.

"Well it's Hazard county...thing's is always weird 'round here." Said Bo.

Daisy nodded.

"Just seems weirder then usual is all." She shrugged as the car slowed to a stop. "Why we stoppin'?"

"The road's out." Bo frowned as he turned to Luke. "It wasn't out this mornin' was it?"

Luke shook his head.

"Nope...oh well ya know what they say."

"No...what do they say Luke?"

"They say...go Bo go!"

So Bo revved up the engine and sped through the barrier that kept part of the road closed.

"Road closed for repairs!" yelled Jean. "What the heck?"

"There's no way around." Pointed out Blair. "I say we go through. I mean what harm could it do?"

Jean nodded.

"True...true." she said as she looked at the barrier.

It wasn't much of a barrier. It was a large orange sign that sat in the middle of the road warning all who came by that they couldn't pass. Then Jean gripped the wheel and pressed her foot gently down on the petal. The car revved again and went forward then slowly passed the sign. Blair leaned back again and closed her eyes in relaxation. Autumn smiled happily as she sang a My Chemical Romance song as they went by and down the road. They went down and down as it got darker and darker. The forest trees closed over .the road with the exceptions of slight cracks of light in the road. Jean could see the road in front of her. It seemed that there was a heat crackling in the road.

"What the heck...?" she said under her breath.

She approached the heat wave in the road. Then she sped through it. There was a sudden bump and Jean's head went flying into the wheel. She heard Blair jump up too and she felt Autumn's head slam into the seat behind her.

"What the dang is that?" Bo focused on the road that cackled with heat.

Luke didn't answer though. He had relaxed himself into the seat and was just chilling. Daisy of course wasn't listening at all and hummed happily to herself some song Bo had never heard. Then he shrugged and sped ahead and flew through the heat waves. There was a large bump and Bo jumped into the air and things went black.

Jean looked up from her wheel and moaned. The spot between her eyes hurt as she blinked. She heard somebody moan behind her and next to her.

"Dang it Jean...could ya try and slow down?" barked an angry guy voice.

Jean looked to the passenger's seat. There sat a guy with dark hair and a red shirt on. He looked in his late teens early twenties and looked at her angrily. Jean yelled and then he yelled. The guy scrambled up the door he was leaning on if trying to get away from her. Jean scrambled around and slammed on the brakes as they starred in awkward silence.

"Who...the heck...are you!" Jean asked.

"Blair." Snapped the guy. "Who are you?"

Jean laughed then frowned.

"You're not Blair...Blair's a girl." She said.

The guy put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side.

"And what do I look like to you?" he asked.

"A guy." Said Jean crossing her arms across her chest.

When she realized something was very wrong. There was something...missing...Jean felt her chest for a moment.

"Holy...crap...where are my..." she babbled.

The guy who claimed to be Blair laughed.

"Well...whatcha lookin' for." Blair said slowly. "There ain't nuttin' there. You're a guy...hello."

"No I'm not!" snapped Jean. "You're a guy!"

There was a moment of silence as both of them dived for the car review mirrors. Jean gapped at her new reflection. Short blonde and hair and sharp stubble met her gaze as Blair took in her new short brown hair and dark eyes met her. They look at each other then back at the mirror then each other.

"Blair?" Jean squeaked.

Blair nodded as both of them looked the other over.

"We're the dudes from the dukes of Hazzard movie!" said Blair. "I'm Luke...and you're..."

"...I'm Bo." Jean almost sobbed. "But wait...where's Autumn?"

Then as if on cue Autumn sat up in the back seat rubbing her head. She was now the one and only Daisy Duke. She moaned angrily as she closed her eyes.

"Learn ta drive will ya Jean!" she snapped as she opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

Blair grinned sheepishly as Jean tried to say something over Autumn's screams.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she climbed the back seat. "WHAT DID YOU PYSCHOS DO WITH JEAN AND BLAIR! OH MY GOD! I'M THE NEXT VICTUM AREN'T I?"

Jean shushed her.

"No!" she said. "We're Jean and Blair!"

"Jean and Blair are chicks...you're just...hey...aren't you the guys from the Dukes of Hazzard movie?"

"We switched places with them some how." Blair said. "And...you're Daisy Duke."

Autumn took in everything in slowly as she looked her new body over. Short shorts...long blonde hair that was neat and glossy...a tight low cut shirt...yup. They were telling the truth.

"Ok then..." she asked. "...who's Jean and who's Blair?"

"I'm Jean." Said Jean as she pointed at Blair. "And that's Blair."

Autumn coughed down a laugh.

"Hehe...you guys are dudes..." she said with a scoff of mockery. "...At least I stayed a girl."

Jean scowled as she restarted the engine only to stop and poke her head out the window. She gasped and came back in. There was excitement all over her face and danced in her eyes.

"Guys!" she said. "We're drivin' the General Lee!"

Blair gapped as Autumn shrugged and mumbled cool. Blair and Jean were big fans of the show and movie The Dukes of Hazzard and were honored to even be inside the famous General Lee.

"Well were do we go now?" asked Blair.

"We could go find Uncle Jesse." Said Jean. "I mean...he always helps the real Dukes...maybe he can help us."

Blair nodded as Jean started the car with a grin. There was so much fun in driving the legendary car. Blair looked out the window as they pulled away to find the house and farm of the Dukes.

**...well that's all for now folks! Please review and lemme know whatcha thought! Then I'll get the next chapter a.s.a.p...that is if I get enough reviews! LOL. Well until next time. **


End file.
